Father's Advice
by ripitupgenki
Summary: what happens when Holly's dad decided the two humans of the group need a push in the right direction. with the couple take his advice or miss out?


_AAN: this is my sequel to 'Drenched!', takes place after the final battle with moos evil soul._

**Father's Advice**

Genki glanced over at Holly as she made the nights meal. She was humming a tune and enjoying herself. He father resting near by, he had been worn over by the day's events. Genki smiled seeing her so happy. * _She deserves it so much. She's been through a lot over the years and having him back must be the best thing that's happened in a long time_. * Holly finished her stew then dished it out; making sure he father got some.

"This is better then I remember Holly."

"Thank you father!" she beamed at him, she obviously enjoyed the attention. The group hung back letting her have time with the father, they knew she needed it. Genki rose after the meal and got Mocchi's attention.

"Hey Mocchi lets go have some fun."

"Yeah Chi!" the pair ran off to play fight and have fun. Tiger eventually rose to join them. Hare and the others finally decided to go as well leaving Holly alone with he father.

"Holly, that boy… he seems very different."

"He is. Genki came from another world. According to what I found out, monster fighting is only a game in his world. Some how he ended up here when I unlocked a disc at the same time he was unlocking one. This is the second time he has come here."

"No wonder he seems so different." he glanced over at her, "you could join them you know."

"I want to spend time with you."

"I'm not going anywhere." she mad a face her mother often did which told him she wasn't going to go play with the others just cause he said so. "You are so much like you mother. Just as stubborn and beautiful." Holly blushed caught off guard.

"Really? I'm like her?"

"Yes, in a lot of ways. I'm not sure how much you remember from when you were young but she was always kind and gentle to those around her. Even though she could be stubborn and intimidate others when she wanted to. You also got her love for cooking."

"I'm glad I can help a little of mother live even if it is through me." she smiled making her father chuckle.

"Tell me, are you and that boy a couple?"

"Father!" she blushed madly, though she had very strong feelings for Genki she didn't think they were _that_ obvious.

"I know you like him, I can tell." she nodded,

"I do like him, a lot. We have discussed some things in the past and I know he likes me as well. I'm not sure if he is ready for marriage or anything since his world is so different on that but I know he wants to remain here and stay with me."

"What do you mean by his world is different?"

"Well they can't marry till they are 18 in his world… though there are arranged marriages in his country that can take place earlier then that. But that is done by the couples parents not them."

"I see… did he tell you about his family?"

"Yes, he said his parents went through an arranged marriage. He isn't sure if they love each other or not but he does know that they are loyal to each other. He knows his father owns a small company, and his mother is in charge of a family business. He doesn't know what the family business is though, she refused to tell him saying it could wait till he was older and would understand better. He confided that that answer had scared him, now he believes what ever it is it may not be legal." Genki had hesitated a lot to confide that in her. But Holly had reassured him that she would not judge him by what they did. She had also made the point of saying he might not be correct in that assumption.

"That is strange, I can see why he would think that. Though he may not be right."

"I told him that myself."

"Holly… I want to give you some advice."

"Alright" she blinked wondering what this was about.

"I know you may not feel I should since I have been there for you in so long…"

"No its fine! I want you to be in my life now. Please tell me what you were going to say." he smiled at his daughter, she seemed so desperate for his love and approval. He pulled her into an embrace, Holly we eager to return it. After a moment or two he finally spoke up again.

"Well my advice is this, I know this from when I was courting your mother. If you feel in your heart that he is the one for you then pursue him. Your mother pursued me because she felt that strongly, and I don't know what I would have done with out her. Because he is younger he might feel he would be getting in your way. You are older and I'm sure quite a few guys have flirted with you over the past few months. If he thinks you don't have an interest anymore he won't try to pursue you. Show your interest and make sure he knows you are loyal to him."

"Did you think mother wasn't interested in you?"

"Yes, I was quite a bit older then your mother. And I thought because of my age she would want someone younger. The guys in the village flirted with her a lot and I figured I didn't have a chance. But she proved me wrong, one night she sat me down and talked it over with me. Once I knew she was loyal to me we had no further problems from then on." he smiled seeing his daughter look up at him in wonder. "Talk with him if you truly feel that way about him." she smiled and nodded,

"I will father… when ever I can get the chance." he gave her a grin making her give him a look of confusion.

"Lets stay at an inn in the next town we visit… share a room with him."

"Father! We can't we aren't…"

"Holly, listen." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think you are old enough to decide what you want to do when it comes to this. Do you think he will try anything with out your permission?"

"Well no…"

"Then what are you worried about?"

"We shouldn't… its not right…"

"In whose eyes? The towns? Don't worry about them. What counts is what your friends and I think Holly. Do you think the monsters would protest?"

"Suezo will…"

"Talk with him."

"Its not that easy… he's very protective of me…"

"If he loves you then he will listen to what you have to say." she nodded, "if he is alright with it will you stay with Genki in a room so you can talk? You know you need the time alone." she thought about it a moment, * _well we did stay together before at the training facility… maybe no one will protest…_ *

"I will do it if Suezo doesn't freak out…" she gave him a questioning look, "why are you telling me to do this… I though you would want me to try to stay way from such things."

"Holly, I trust you and your judgment. I can tell you are as wholesome as your mother was. Though she did feel desire towards me she never acted on it. Not until we were both serious and had made our vow to marry. I'm sure you will make the best decision you can at the time." she smiled tears in her eyes, she cried into his chest. It meant a great deal to know he trusted her so much. "I'm proud of you Holly, no matter what you do I will always be proud of you. You have grown so much and you are so courageous. Thank you for working so hard to set me free."

"Father I missed you so much!"

"I know Holly, I know. I'm sorry I left." he held her close, stroking her back soothingly. After awhile her tears stopped and he finally pulled back. By not the monsters and Genki ha returned. They all seemed worried about her. Holly recovered and smiled to them,

"I'm fine, guys…"

"We're glad to hear that." Hare offered.

"Suezo… can I talk with you alone a moment?" the eyeball blinked rather confused but nodded. Holly rose and walked off a ways her monster hopping after her. Her father smiled and then his gaze landed on Genki making the boy nervous.

"Holly tells me you are from another world."

"Yes sir I am. I'm not sure how I got here in the first place but I'm glad I was able to come back." he nodded.

"Would you mind talking a walk with me? I'd like to know more about your world and I really need a good stretch." The boy nodded and rose to walk with the older man. Hare watched them amazed at Yosho's tactics.

"Wow… he moves fast."

"Yeah he does. But I think he wants to make sure Genki won't hurt his girl."

"Genki… would never hurt… Holly…"

"Yeah I'm with you there big guy, but he doesn't know Genki that well." the giant nodded his understanding. Mocchi stood nearby with question marks floating over his head very confused by the group.

"Mocchi doesn't understand chi…" the group laughed a moment, and then Hare proceeded to explain things to the youngster.

* * *

Holly sat down to talk to her oldest friend, she knew this would be hard but hoped he would understand.

"What's this about Holly?" the eyestalk asked,

"I wanted to talk to you about Genki."

"I'm sure he'll stay with us if he can."

"That's just it… Suezo…I…" she frowned not sure how to phrase it.

"You really like him don't you?" she gawked at him a moment, "its obvious Holly… you two have a bond of some sort."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Do I have a choice?" he smiled, "Genki is loyal… I know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose, though he is dense at times."

"Suezo… I'd like to spend some time alone with him. I need to talk with him about a few things regarding us being together. Would you let me have a room with him alone at one of the inns or training facilities?" Suezo watched her carefully; he knew this was very important to her.

"Holly, I know you wouldn't do anything you weren't ready for…"

"Yeah… but do you trust him?"

"Yes, he wouldn't try anything. He still seems to embarrassed to even kiss you…"

"Actually… we have kissed… more then once…" she blushed at her confession.

"You snuck off?" his voice getting a little louder now, "did he try to touch you?"

"No… he still seems nervous. We don't kiss that often cause he still seems to be… scared of something. I want to know what it is." Suezo breathed a sigh of relief then nodded,

"Stay with him. I know I can trust you both. If you do anything Holly… make sure you are both ready… and that…"

"I know… please…" she blushed profusely. He nodded, and then hopped back to camp. Holly followed him after a minute or so.

* * *

Genki laughed as Yosho recounted a story about Holly's mother intimidating some people in their village. Genki had told Yosho of his world and was now learning more about this one.

"Genki… I'd like to talk with you about my daughter." he looked at the man nervously now. "I've bee away so long… I barely know her now. Do you think Holly would be happy to settle down in a small village again?"

"I'm sure she would. She seems to like the more rural areas we've been to. I noticed she loves lakes for some reason."

"I'll have to take that into consideration then. I'd like to build her a house… I owe her that much at least."

"I'm sure she is just happy to have you back. She wouldn't want you to go out of your way for her."

"I know, she is like her mother that way. But I want to do this for her, she'll be sixteen this year and I'm sure after awhile she'll start thinking of marriage." Genki nodded, he had wondered about that himself. "Genki I noticed she seems very fond of you."

"Yeah well we have been through a lot together." he laughed nervously,

"Do you like her?" Genki looked at him a moment then nodded,

"Yes sir very much."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah we talked once awhile ago."

"Perhaps you should speak with her again."

"I would but… I doubt she'd want to marry me… I'm a lot younger then the guys she's met up with here."

"Did she flirt back when they flirted with her?"

"I couldn't tell… she was nice to them, polite and all."

"Did she seem to enjoy the attention?"

"To some degree… but I think it embarrassed her." Yosho nodded, he understood now. The young man felt insecure, knowing the older girl was so attractive made him think he didn't have a chance.

"You know, if you like her that much you should talk to her. I'm sure she'd tell you if she wants to marry you. She may not think you are ready, if you never showed the interest." Genki blinked,

*_Is he actually playing matchmaker?_ *

"What you thought I'd be overly protective?"

"Yes sir… I'm mean you just got back…"

"I know she is growing up. Besides she is stubborn, I doubt she'd listen to me on the matter if I did say no." Genki laughed a little now. He knew the man was right.

"I will talk with her."

"That's all I ask. I think she wants to speak with you but hasn't been able to." Genki nodded, soon the men made their way back to the camp.

* * *

When Holly returned she and her monster were surprised to see Genki walking with her Father. The pair were laughing together enjoying themselves. Genki was telling stories of his world to her father. He had mentioned some of them to the group before. She smiled seeing them getting along so well, though part of her felt suspicious that her father was up to something. Once everyone tired out from sharing stories of their journey with Yosho the group rested. They planned to get moving in the morning.

* * *

Morning found the group on their way to the nearest town; Most's ship had been badly damaged and would no longer fly. Holly felt bad for ruining it but she knew it was for the best. They made their way along trying to enjoy the newfound freedom of being able to wonder with out worrying about evil taking over the world again. Holly walked near her father, longing to be close to him, while Genki lead the way with Hare and Mocchi. He was almost always at the front of the pack. When they got to the next destination, Genki looked around to find not a small town but a large city. Holly was amazed by the size of this place.

"Wow guess this map needs an update…." Hare stated mystified by the size of their city. Holly noticed a training facility and knew the monsters were tired.

"Hey guys, why don't was stay at the training facility? They usually have some nice ways to relax. I think we could all use a good rest after all that." the monsters looked at her with smiles.

"Sounds great to me!" Hare exclaimed,

"Chi!" the youngest monster happy for the variety of food they would offer. Suezo nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, maybe I can find me a vanity." his pupil turning into a heart making the others sweat drop. Holly laughed nervously; he had been known to bother the pixie breeds a lot in the past.

"Lets go then!" Genki jumped into the air, getting the group moving. Holly noticed her father was laughing at the boy's antics. She smiled and followed the group inside. The group then split up to go to their respective areas, Suezo being distracted by a beautiful mint on his way through. Holly, Genki, and her father sweat dropped since the eyestalk was getting zapped. Holly sighed,

"I guess there are some things that never change…" Holly then walked towards the building for humans. Genki looked at Yosho who shrugged then followed the girl. Once inside they split into two rooms, the older man getting a room with a single bed, while Genki and Holly had bunks. The group had dinner discussing various things, including how long there stay in the city should be. Genki decided to enter Mocchi and Tiger in the next tournament to gain some gold so they could stay a little longer.

* * *

After having a relaxing bath, Holly returned to the room she shared with Genki. She found him at the desk reading a book he had with him, his messy hair still wet from his own bath. She smiled seeing him reading, he didn't do it often but he did seem to enjoy it. The fact that he would occasionally read to the group had always amused her. She came over behind him after placing her towel up to dry and putting her vest and tunic aside. Holly took a deep breath then wrapped her arms around him, holding him from behind. He looked back at her confused, and she gave him a playful smile in return.

"What is it Holly?" he put his book down wondering what was going on.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"Alright." she released him then went to the bottom bunk to sit down, patting the bed to tell him to join her. He obeyed, and found himself in her arms again after he sat down. He leaned against her returning the embrace. After a few minutes Holly pulled back, releasing him her hand now moving to take hold of his. Both of them were blushing a bit from this experience. "What did you want to talk about?" part of him already knew but he was trying to get her to speak first.

"Us. Genki, I know you are young and you may feel like you are a bother to me, but you aren't. I love you, I always have. I want to be with you, and only you. Yes there are men whoa re older who might flirt with me but I have never returned the affection, nor will I. I was only being polite, and that's all."

"Holly…" he seemed at a loss, making her sigh.

"Genki, I am loyal to you alright. You don't have to feel intimidated by the other guys. I want to be with you." Genki stared at her a moment, then smiled.

"Thank you, that means lot to me," he pulled her into an embrace holding her close. "Holly I'm loyal to you too, and I want to stay by your side." he blushed beat red, he'd never meant to do such a confession but he didn't regret it.

"Genki, I know you may not be ready now but when you are would you want to be my husband?" He pulled back to stare at her in shock, when he recovered he gave her his trademark grin.

"You bet! I would love to be married to you!" he beamed a smile at him, though blushing she was happy with the answer.

"I'm glad, I want to be your wife Genki." he blushed profusely then moved to kiss her. She accepted it easily, the pair making out. They enjoyed being alone, knowing they wouldn't be interrupted. After they broke their kiss Holly spoke again, "Genki, would you sleep with me tonight? I'd like to be in your arms again…"

"Sure, if that's what you want." she smiled, resting her forehead against his in affection.

"I'd really like that."

"Holly… I'm not sure if I am ready to marry or even if I can as I don't know the laws here… will you wait for me…"

"Of course. I know you are young and need time. And you are legal age to marry here Genki; you are thirteen now after all." he nodded, Holly rose to turn out the light, both rather tired form their journey. Genki moved the covers and got in bed, Holly slipping in beside him. His arms coming around her with the covers, holding her close and whispering in her ear,

"Good night Holly, sweet dreams."

"You too Genki."

* * *

The next morning found the couple eating breakfast together. Though the pair visited with their friends, they also went off to have fun together. Playing various games and enjoying walks through beautiful gardens. The pair even enjoyed swimming together, something the couple rarely did on their journey. By days end they had bonded even more then before. Holly sat down next to Genki, cuddling against him as he read to her. She enjoyed hearing his voice, especially when telling a story as he really got into it. After the story reading the pair spent some time bonding in another way, Genki made out openly with Holly no longer afraid. Holly assumed his fear was due to his being uncertain of their relationship. * _Guess father was right; telling him I am loyal to him really did put his worries at ease._ * Holly giggled at him when she realized his new predicament, Genki flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh Genki, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. Its natural for that to happen, it just tells me you are really a man and not a boy." he seemed to enjoy the compliment but he still felt it was somehow wrong for him to have an erection while making out with her.

"Holly… it's hard for me not to desire you like this… I mean you are very beautiful… and I want to make you feel good… I know I shouldn't think that way but I can't help it…" he seemed to loss his words now. Holly sighed and pulled him into an embrace, Genki moving to make sure she didn't feel the tent in his pants. She could feel him shaking he was so upset with himself. * _Why are you so upset?_ * Holly began to speak soothingly to him now,

"Genki its alright. I'm not upset with you, it normal for a man to feel that way. I know you love me, and honestly I desire you too. Being a woman you just can't tell I do, that and I control myself well, but that takes time to learn such control. Please don't be so upset Genki." Genki took a few deep breaths calming down,

"You aren't mad?"

"No, why would I be? Arousal isn't something that can be controlled completely."

"Holly… do you desire me in _that_ way?"

"Yes, I'm just not acting on it. Do you feel ready for such things Genki?"

"I'm not sure…" he paused to think a moment, "would you want to go that far Holly? I mean… I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Genki, relax." she giggled at his insistence on trying to make sure he didn't offend her in anyway, making him flush red again. "I would like to go that far but only if you are ready. I won't make you if you don't feel ready. But if you want to go that far with me you have to do something first." Genki's breath caught, that was not the answer he had expected. Weren't girls supposed to resist being bedded? Weren't they supposed to insist on marriage first? This confused him greatly.

"What would I have to do?"

"Make a marriage vow. Basically it's a vow we both take to marry at a later time. There has to be a witness to the vow or its not valid." Genki understood now, she was protecting herself its just she did it in another way.

"Holly I wouldn't mind taking a vow like that… but if we go all the way… you could get pregnant."

"I am aware of that, I have something to take care of that though." Genki pulled back to gawk at her in confusion. * _Was she planning to bed me this whole time? Or was this just a backup plan?_ * "Are you willing to take the vow? Or would you like to wait?" he looked very perplexed then finally spoke.

"Let's wait."

"Alright, that's fine Genki." she held him close for a bit; he seemed to be slightly upset again. The couple went to sleep after Genki had time in the bathroom to deal with his problem.

* * *

When Genki woke in the morning he noticed Holly was still asleep, he groaned feeling the tent in his shorts. He had a restless night, his dreams plaguing him with fantasies of things he wanted to do to Holly, though these upset him greatly. He managed to slip out of bed and go to restroom, when he returned he noticed Holly was up. She noticed he seemed upset but gave him his space. The couple ate their breakfast and had an enjoyable day, the monsters showing off their new skills for them. Genki would take two of them to fight in the tournament tomorrow, and knowing they were more then ready made the boy feel better about it. When Holly and Genki returned to their room Holly gave Genki a pair of plain loose plants and a shirt.

"Here, this way I can get our clothes washed properly." he nodded, retreating briefly to the bathroom to change, Holly did the same then left with the clothes to get them washed. Genki took the time to think a few things over. Lying down on the bed he closed his eyes trying to relax.

* _Can I really take that vow with her now? What if she wakes up someday and regrets marrying me? Does she really want to bed me or does she think that's what I want to do to her and is trying to make me happy? I don't understand all this… it doesn't feel right … to take a vow just so we can have sex? I though marriage was about love? But then again my parents don't love each other… they didn't marry for love they married for the dowry they both had._ * He sighed heavily; this really was weighing on him a lot. * _I do love her… and I want to be with her… but… am I really ready for sex? I mean I can't even talk to her about it… how can I do it? I just don't think I'm ready…_ * Holly returned and noticed the scowl on his face; he had seemed upset since their conversation last night. She took the clothes into the bathroom and hung them up to dry. She then returned and came to sit on the bed. She check his forehead,

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just…" he stopped not sure how to tell her.

"Genki, are you upset still?" he nodded, "can you tell me why?" he sighed; he finally looked over at her. She seemed very worried.

"Holly…" he hesitated,

"I won't be mad at you Genki, please just tell me what's wrong."

"I just don't… know if I can… have sex with you…" he looked down, "I mean… I thought people take vows to marry because they love each other… this seems… wrong somehow…" Holly gazed at him feeling slightly hurt but she could see his point. "I want some time to think things over. Would you mind if I slept on the top bunk for the night?"

"No that's fine, if you need time to think then go ahead. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to Genki." he noticed the look of hurt on her face.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Holly… I'm just confused… I don't feel ready…" she nodded and forced a smile, not that he was fooled.

"Its fine, take the time you need Genki." he nodded, he gently pulled her into an embrace; she returned it loving being next to him.

"I will talk with you again about this as soon as I find the answers I'm looking for alright?" she nodded, and then felt him give her a soft kiss. She returned it then gave him a weary smile. He rose and went to the top bunk for the night as she sighed and turned the light out. She lay down thinking before she fell asleep.

* _Did I push him too far?_ *

* * *

The day of the tournament came and Genki was excited for it. Holly couldn't help but laugh at him; he was always excited for a monster battle. Holly sat next to her father enjoying being able to share this with him, once the tournament was done Genki and his team was the winners. The money they earned would help them say a little longer at the facility. On the way back Holly managed to silently tell her dad she needed to talk to him. He nodded his understanding, letting her come to his room to talk as Genki went to get Mocchi some food.

"What is it Holly?"

"Father… I think I pushed Genki too far…" the man had noticed Genki seemed distant and stayed away from the girl today.

"Tell me what happened." Holly blushed then nodded,

"Well the other night we were kissing and Genki got aroused… he seemed embarrassed and upset about it. I told him it was all right, that I was mad at him and that it was natural. We talked a bit more, and the subject of marriage came up. I mentioned that we could act on our desire but only if we took a marriage vow. He seemed unsure of what to do knowing this now; it was like he wasn't expecting that answer. When he told me we couldn't due to my getting pregnant, he got nervous because of my answer. I mentioned I had herbs that would prevent that with me. Every since then he has been very upset. Last night he insisted he needed time alone to think and stay in his bunk by himself. He said he doesn't feel ready and that us making such a vow just to have sex is wrong. I'm not sure what to do." He held his daughter close thinking; it was obvious the young man was very well raised. He wouldn't take advantage of Holly, and he wouldn't marry for sex alone. This was a relief to Yosho of course but he knew his daughter didn't understand it fully.

"I think he said he wouldn't take a vow for sex Holly cause he believe marriage is a sacred thing for people who love each other. Even though his parents don't love each other, he still takes it very seriously. I'm sure he is confused by your eagerness to bed him as well. Most women don't do that, and you mother never told me that we could have sex if we took the vow or that she had those herbs with her. We took our vow because we loved each other; we made love later as a result of that love. I think he is very confused, he does love you and he loves you enough to know this seems wrong to him. I know you both feel desire, and I'm sure as young as you both are its hard to control. Holly I want you to try talking with him again, explain why you did these things, he needs to know. I'm sure he isn't quite ready; with his age I was wondering about that. He's scared Holly, he doesn't want to do something you will both regret."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes, tell him your feelings, why you want to make love to him so much, and why you are so eager to spend you life with him. Make sure he knows you want to make love to him and not just have sex. There is a big difference between the two." she nodded, though completely embarrassed she decided to talk to him when she got the chance, with that she returned to their room.

* * *

Genki wasn't there though; he was off with Tiger who asked him to talk with him.

"Genki what's wrong. You have been avoiding Holly all day." Genki looked over at him then grimaced, he sat down under a tree letting Tiger sit with him.

"Tiger… I'm not sure what to do anymore…"

"What happened?"

"Well… she asked me to take a marriage vow with her… I didn't have any problems with that… but then she mentioned if we did take the vow we could have sex." he blushed profusely, "it felt wrong to take such a vow for that reason… she seems to want that though. She even brought herbs to prevent pregnancy… I just don't know what to do…." Tiger sighed seeing the boy in distress.

"You really are something kid, most men would jump at the chance to bed such a beautiful women."

"It just seems wrong to me to do that…"

"Kid look, women have desires for sex too. It can be just as strong as a man's desire; they just express it differently. Women give men sex to get love and often times men give love to get sex. Its how we are programmed… even monsters do this. Mating is natural, and I'm sure she wants to do this with you to claim you as her male. This will bind the two of you together, you won't be separate anymore and I for one know she is probably worried that you won't stay with her long enough to marry her because you are so young. She wants to make sure she has you with her as her husband. She just didn't explain it well is all." Genki blinked at Tiger thinking things over, it did make sense to him now. She seemed very eager to lay claim to him now that he thought back on it.

"How'd you get to know this kind of stuff?"

"I have had females before Genki and I have seen many humans take a mate." he winked at the boy, "now go to your female, I think she needs you. Holly seemed depressed knowing you were upset with her." Genki nodded and obediently went back to their room. "Good luck kid." he smirked and left for the area he enjoyed being in.

* * *

Genki walked in to see Holly crying silently, he felt horrible now for causing her such distress. Holly looked over at him but said nothing; she then looked down at her hands. He sighed; taking a set next to her he put his arms around her and held her close. Holly cried openly into his shoulder making Genki wonder if her had blown his chance with her. He waited till she calmed down to speak with her.

"Holly… I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to, I was just confused. Tiger helped me understand things better. That you weren't just trying to bed me, you wanted to make sure I was yours right?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to show you my feelings. Genki… I wanted to make love to you… not just have sex." both of them were blushing profusely by now. "I want you as my husband… someone I can count on and be with the rest of my life." Genki stayed silent a moment then responded,

"Holly, I want to take the marriage vow with you. I feel ready now that I understand why you wanted this." she nodded, "you want to go have you father be our witness?"

"Yes… are you sure…"

"Yes Holly I am. I want to spend my life with you, I have never question that." she smiled and rose towing her up with her. The pair then went to her father's room.

* * *

He smiled seeing them; he could tell they had patched things back up.

"What brings you two here?"

"Would you witness our vow?" Holly asked Genki nodding his confirmation.

"Of course, young man come here a moment and I will tell you how to do this." Genki obeyed and listened carefully to what he was told. Once finished Genki walked back over to Holly. Yosho took a handkerchief and bound their right hands together as they faced each other.

"Genki, I vow to be loyal to you, to always be there for you. I vow to remain for you though good and bad, though sickness and health, until death. Please accept my vow of love and loyalty as proof of my bond with you. I give you all I am from now on; spirit, soul, and body." Genki smiled then began to say his response, his voice shaking slightly due to nervousness.

"Holly, I vow to be faithful to you, to be loyal to you, to give you love and everything you require to be happy. I vow to stay with you though thick and thin, good and bad, sickness and health until death. Please accept my vow as proof of my love and devotion to you. I give you my body, my spirit, and my soul from this day on."

"So it shall be!" both spoke in unison, Holly's father smiled since such sincerity between them.

"Your vow is complete now." the couple nodded and let him until their hands so they could return to their room. After they left he sighed then laughed lightly. "That boy is something special. I'm glad Holly is happy though, she deserves a good man like him." Yosho retired to bed and Holly spent the night cuddling with Genki, she wouldn't push him into doing anything. Genki seemed happy to just be with her, he seemed to lack interest in love making for the moment.

* * *

After a couple of days Genki finally got over his problem with making love to Holly. He knew now that she truly loved him and wouldn't force him to do such things. Genki moved the covers back as Holly returned from the bathroom. She gave him a suspicious look as she saw him get into the bed. She turned the light out and joined him though, finding herself drawn into a kiss immediately. The couple made out, no longer staying gentle. Genki surprised her, sneaking his tongue into her mouth to French kiss her. Holly seemed to enjoy it even though most girls didn't. After a bit they broke the kiss, Genki blushing heavily as Holly noticed he was hard on once again. This time he made no effort to hide his desire for her.

"Genki… do you feel ready?" he nodded,

"I want to make love Holly." she smiled,

"Show me." she returned to kissing him as her fingers traced over his belly making him feel more desire. His hands wondered up hesitantly to her breast to massage her there. Holly welcomed his touch, her hand moving lower to stroke him through his shorts. Soon Genki unbuttoned her shirt and had his own off. His hands wondered over her soft flesh as he finally got brave enough to try to remove her bra. She had to giggle at him when he ran into trouble unclasping the thing. He blushed and gave her a grin as he succeeded. He then returned to kissing her and playing with her breast. Giving into an impulse he moved his mouth to the peak of one of her boobs then began to suck on her nipple. Holly gasped feeling the electric touch he gave her. He smiled as his hand massage the breast he wasn't sucking on, his vacant hand moving lower to touch her through her pants. Holly undid his pants and moved her hand inside eliciting a deep moan from him. After a bit he stopped his ministrations, as he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get his pants off! Once they were off he felt much better, and Holly removed his boxers for him. It didn't take him long to get Holly out of her pants and naked before him. The pair explored each other's bodies now. They had seen each other in their underwear in the cave but ever since then both had wanted to touch each other, to see what the other really looked like naked. Holly realized it was human nature to do this when choosing a mate but Genki had to learn more before he realized its meaning. It didn't mean that he didn't feel the same desire though. Holly rose only briefly to take her herbs, then returned to him. She smiled seductively making him wonder where she had learned to do so. He'd never seen this side of her before. Genki gave into a new impulse, he moved down, kissing her body as he did. He then lifted her legs onto his shoulders and moved his mouth into position. Holly gasped as she felt the intense invasion of his tongue in her neither region. She had never thought anything could feel so good. She grabbed the sheets in a fist as she moaned out in pleasure trying not to be too loud about it. After she had her first orgasm Genki cleaned her up a bit, the then moved up to her side to hold her shaking form. Her body still reacting to what it had just experienced. When she calmed her body down she smiled to him.

"Let me return the favor." nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of her taking his member into her mouth. Genki moaned out his pleasure hardly able to contain himself. He couldn't believe how good Holly was at this either, though he knew she had no practice. Holly continued to pleasure him until he took had his first orgasm, though she had choked a bit on his semen she managed to swallow it nonetheless. Genki was short of breath and shaking still form the pleasure he felt, Holly moved up to gently touch his chest and abdomen waiting for him to recover.

Soon enough Genki was ready again, Holly smiled at him then whispered, "do you want to do it now or do you want to play some more?" her voice making him shuddered. He finally found his voice then returned the whisper,

"Let do it now, we play anymore and I may not be able to hold out." he knew being inexperienced that his stamina wasn't there yet. He figured they could play again later if they wanted. She have him a grin, something rare for her. Genki moved to on top of her making sure he wasn't too heavy. "Its alright, I know it'll hurt a little the first time." he nodded, also knowing about that. Thrusting in it took all his focus to hold still and let her body grow accustom to him. For a boy his age he was well endowed so he realized this might be a little rough on her. Holly bit her lower lip her face reflecting the sharp pain she felt, but soon is subsided. She leaned up and kissed him, thrusting her own hips into his. He took that as his cue and began to thrust as well, after a few minutes he focused on his feelings for her and not just the pleasure he was getting. He listened to her trying to figure out what made her feel good, trying various things and adjusting to fit what made her moan with pleasure the most. Holly was doing something similar to him at the same time, though he may not have realized it. The couple managed to keep their ministrations up for almost an hour, a good run for those with no practice, mister energy managing to hold out somehow. The couple fell asleep shortly after they finished, their energy gone.

* * *

When Holly woke in the morning she found herself naked in her fiancées arms. His rhythmic breathing telling her he was still asleep. Thinking back on the night they had Holly turned beat red, she had never expected it to go so well. Her blush worsening thinking of how she had acted seductive towards him. * _Oh my… why did I do that? Is that part of human nature too? Was I trying to make sure he would mate with me? I hope he didn't mind…_ * Holly blushed again, thinking of what might come of this, * _I never realized he'd be so… loving about everything._ * She felt him shift and realized he was awake. He stretched around her yawning, he obviously felt tired still.

"What's up Holly?" he asked sing her blushing profoundly.

"I was just thinking about last night… it was wonderful Genki… it felt so good and I could feel just how much you care for me," he was now blushing as well.

"I could feel your love too Holly…" the pair stayed quite a moment just thinking, until Holly noticed something, she looked at him with amusement making his blush worse.

"Ready for more huh?" he gave her a lopsided grin; Holly giggled at him then moved her hand to his thigh. Genki felt his heart quicken, his member now at full attention. Holly's hand moved to stroke him, making Genki moan softly as he tried not to alert the building to the pleasure he was experiencing. Holly realized that for his age he was really big, something she had missed the night before. She hadn't seen him as much as felt him. * _Maybe that's why it felt so good_ * after a few minutes she stopped short, he glanced at her with both desire and confusion until he realized what she was up to. Holly mounted him this time, using her instincts alone to lead them both into a realm of pleasure. She had no experience and hadn't read much on the subject, so she would have to experiment and learned what he liked. Though she knew Genki would be doing the same thing for her.

* * *

After their morning exercise they rested a bit before showering, not bothering to shower separately at this point. They ate breakfast together and learned the plan Hare had for them after he had calculated the cost of things and what they needed to do. With that discussion over the pair went off to shop for what they would need on their journey, their actions telling the others of their newfound bond. Genki was dragged into a strange store by Holly, he wasn't sure what it was for. It had jewelry like items but they seemed different, special some how. Holly had a small satchel of gold she had kept hidden; Hare had helped her get it together over the past few months. Holly talked to the clerk explaining their marriage vow, the clerk lead the couple into the back. Genki was taken to one room and Holly to another by separate men, Holly had given them the price range they could afford.

"Young man, I hear you have a marriage vow."

"Yes sir."

"Well pick out the vow confirm you'd like your woman to wear." Genki blinked not sure what to do, "oh she says you have 250 gold you can spend." the man taking Genki's blank stare to mean he didn't know the amount rather then pure confusion. Genki sighed then went to the cases in his price range, inside there were a series of beautiful bracelet, chokers, and armbands.

"I honestly don't know how to decide…" Genki stated at length, the man chuckled and walked over.

"Well when is her birthday?"

"Its in September."

"Does she have a favorite hobby of any kind, or is she good at something?"

"She loves to cook."

"Anything else special?"

"She once had a magic stone… and we did search for the phoenix awhile ago."

"Ah so you are the group that saved the world?"

"Yeah, us and our other friends." the man walked over to a special case and unlocked it. Pulling out a beautiful rose gold choker, which looked like an Egyptian fan style necklace he brought it over. It didn't have a center stone yet but it did have a pair of magic stones and the design of the phoenix on it.

"This is a special piece done by a local artist who was inspired by your journey. He told me if I ever met up with you to make sure you got this. You know him apparently, though he preferred you to not know who he was. I will get a sapphire to place in it. Its yours for the amount you have to spend."

"Are you sure? This thing has to be worth over a thousand golds."

"Yes, I am sure. After all you did, you both deserve it. Give me a moment to get some sapphires for you to choose from.

* * *

Meanwhile Holly was with her own helper, he had also learned of her involvement in saving the world. He made sure she knew someone had made this armband special for her and Genki, though she also wouldn't know who made it for them.

"Are you sure about this?" Holly asked nervously,

"Yes, we had instructions that it was specifically for you." Holly finally nodded, "what's his birth month?" Holly had to think a moment to remember,

"October."

"Alright I will be right back with some stones for the center piece." Holly nodded as she watched the man leave. She looked at the armband in question now, it was ornate, made of rose gold and had four small magic stone cabs in it surrounding the main stone which would be added later. On it a phoenix and a dragon circled the stones. Holly could swear the dragon looked like Falcon. Something that looked like cheery blossoms filled in the area between the stones and the creatures. It was adjustable so he could wear it as he got older, made of four pieces of gold so the leather ties would make sure Genki could wear it. The man returned with some beautiful fiery opals, Holly gulped seeing them she knew they were expensive. "Choose which ever one you want. Don't worry they are all the same price as you will have this time for the amount you can spend." Holly gasped,

"But you will lose alto of money…"

"No, we gained more by your saving the world. Now go on." Holly nodded then sighed; looking at the six opals she picked the black opal with a lot of orange and red in it. "Great choice, give me a moment and the stone will be set." Soon the pair emerged, both carrying a box. The manager smiled to them and cashed them out. Holly then put the boxes away in their bags of supplies and then pair made this way back to the dorm room they shared.

* * *

Once inside Holly looked over at her lover,

"Did you get a special item too?"

"Yeah, looks like someone we know wanted to make something special for us." Genki seemed as perplexed as she was by the whole thing. Holly hand Genki the box she had for him and picked up the one he got for her. With a smile Genki opened his amazed by the detail in the armband. "Oh wow… this must have taken a lot of time…" Holly's eyes lit up seeing hers as well; the beautiful sapphire Genki had picked shining in the sunlight.

"This is amazing…" she pulled it out, looking it over. On the back she noticed the inscription that Genki had missed. "There's and inscription…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it says 'to Holly the beautiful made who saved the world with her love and courage' its signed Allwurm." Genki turned his over now and read it,

"Mine says 'to Genki the brave young man who proved that courage and love can save the world'." his was signed by the same person; making the pair stare at each other. Who could Allwurm be? Genki then helped Holly put her choker on then received help with his armband. Once married they would have ring but these served as a symbol of their love for now. Genki and Holly spent the night speaking of the future and trying to unravel the puzzle of who made these items.

* * *

The next day the group left for their next destination, Yosho had picked out a good area to build a home and Holly wanted to make sure he would get there safely. Though committed to Genki she still longed to be around her father. Genki supported her in this and would make any journey she liked. He knew Yosho planned to build Holly a home as well but he would let Yosho tell his daughter that news. Genki was just glad to have her by his side, he didn't care if he was on the road or settled down as long as he was with her. Tiger watched the pair and smiled, he knew they deserved their happiness and obviously someone else thought so too. As the group walked out of town a cloaked figure watched them a smile gracing his lips seeing the adornments they wore.

"So they received them after all." was all he said then turned, as he walked a way two monsters joined him, both Wurms. If only the group had seen him, they might have recognized him. For now they focused on their journey and hoped they wouldn't be needed to save the world any longer. As Holly walked along, holding hands with Genki she smiled and realized, * _if not for fathers advice, I would have never gotten this far with Genki. I have him to thank for our marriage that is to come._ * Genki smiled at her knowing she was happy, her own smile gracing her lips in return. They would face the future together as one and not as two separate people.

_

* * *

_

AAN: yeah really pervry but I was in a mood lol. Did you figure out who made the two pieces of jewelry? I hope so with the clues I left. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
